The Reptile Queen
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: Sorry! I put a wrong header for the story before!The former was used for my other project that I soon will upload,so this is the real summary. The story was set in Jaden and friend Second Year, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Queen of Tragic Ending

Duel Academy second year for Jaden Yuki and friends had started with the coming of the new students,but first they must do the entrance test.

And it was no exception for Hannah Aylers.

She was a tall girl with black long hair.(For more description she looks like Misty Tredwell of Yu-Gi-Oh!5D's).

'Oh now here I come Duel Academy entrance test.' She thought.

"_You really ready?" _A voice asked.

"Fully ready, Servant." Was her reply.

As soon as he got there,she registered for the tests and had his deck checked for illegal cards. After a while,she was showed to the duel field where all new, old and applicant students where hanging around. Most of the kids she noticed wore red, yellow or blue jackets. 'They _must be the Academy students.'_

On a stand in the dome...

"Hey, have you saw any good duels?" A short boy with a light blue hair wearing a glasses asked.

"Nopey,Sy." A boy quite much higher than the other one replied.

"Oh, I saw a guy with some huge Dinosaur done a good duel." A girl in blue said.

"He done a quite duel." A boy in yellow added.

The shorty was Syrus Truesdale,the boy he talked with were Jaden Yuki,the girl in blue was Alexis Rhodes and the boy in Yellow was Bastion Misawa.

Back with Hannah...

"_Hannah Aylers, we called once again, Hannah Aylers please got to the Duel Field number 3 once again,Hannah duel field number 3.'_

"Ah, finally it's my turn." She said.

In a few minutes Hannah already facing the proctor she will duel to go to Duel Academy. And it was Vellian Crowler, and as always she,ah I mean he ,or she? Forget it. As always he will do it with his own deck even though it was restricted to do.

"Why must me that duel this loser?" He(finally) sighed.

"What's your name?" He asked to Hannah.

"Hannah Aylers, ma'am" Hannah replied, and the last word made Crowler furious.

"It's sir, not ma'am!" He cried out.

"Oh, sorry sir." Hannah reply as polite as she can.

"Whatever, just start the duel!" He said.

"Any time sir." She answer.

"Duel!" They both declared.

Hannah:4000

Crowler:4000

"Professor go first! Draw!" Crowler said as he added his sixth card to his hand and made his move," I set two cards and activate Heavy Storm!"

"You sure? You just destroyed your reverse cards but none of mine." She pointed out.

"I'm sure! Because my reverse cards were Statue Of The Wicked!" He said.

As soon as he said that ,two golden statue appeared on the field.(4/1000/1000)x2

"Now! By sacificing both of them,come! My legendary Rare Card! Ancient Gear Golem!"

A giant mechanical golem rise from the ground as the statues disappear.(8/3000/3000)

"I set a card and my turn was end." Crowler declared.

The spectator gasped as in the first turn he summoned his ultimate monster.

"Haaaah... he do it again." Jaden sighed remember that Crowler use the same move when he duel Jaden.

"Good, my turn, Draw." Hannah said calmly as she added the sixht card to her hand.

"I activate three Continuous Spell, all of them are Burden of The Mighty."

After that, Golem start to rusting and its power goes down to the sink.(8/3000-600/3000)

"What!?" Crowler exclaimed.

"Then, I special summon Queen Dragon of Tragic Ending."

A grotesque looking Dragon appeared on the field.(6/1900/2600)

"Well now my Dragon can kill your Golem, attack!"

The Dragon shot a stream of Darkness to Gear Golem and Golem destroyed in instant.

Crowler:2700

Hannah:4000

"And thanks to Tragic Ending effect, I draw a card and you discard one."

"And that's from me,I end my turn."

"My turn," Crowler looked at his hand which only had Confiscation."Draw!"

Crowler face became frustated as he look at his new drawn card.

"I only set a card and I will end my turn."

"My turn, Draw." Hannah said."You looks like lost."

"I think, I am." Crowler said in depressed tone.

"Yes you are ,I activate Downgrading. By it's effect I could reduce a monster that I control level by two and draw two cards."(6-4/1900/2600)

She smirked at what she drawn.

"My field Spell,Mirror Labyrinth will activated!" She declared.

"What is that?" Crowler asked as the field turned into a maze of mirror.

"By its effect,as long as I doesn't control any level five or higher monster, all level four or lower monster could attack twice! Tragic Ending! Attack him directly with your Darkness Story!Twice!" She ordered to Dragon Queen Of Tragic Ending.

"What!? Noooooooo!" Crowler cried as his life point dropped to zero.

Crowler:0

Hannah:4000,Winner

"Hiks, you to Duel Academy..." Crowler said in a frustated tone.

"Thanks!" Hannah said with joy.

On the stand...

"Oh ,she done a great job there!"Jaden said.

"Yes, she doesn't even need to summon another monster even though I know she had a monster which she can summon." Bastion analyzed.

"And that's an explanation from Doctor Misawa." Alexis and Syrus said in unison.

"How you know I had another card to play?" Hannah asked from behind.

"Whoa!" Syrus cried in surprise.

"Forget it, I think the last duel is about to began." She said.

"Ah, she was right. Look who is he..." Jaden said.

The one who stand there was a boy almost as tall as Hannah with brown hair that look quite messed.

"Ah, he was my bro, well we born in the same day." Hannah said.

"Hey there Sis!" Toby said, waving at Hannah.

"Get your Duel start Toby!" Hannah said.

"Ok, lets get started!" Toby said as he turned to the Proctor.

"Duel!"

Toby:4000

Proctor:4000

"May I go first?" Toby asked.

"As you wish."

"Thanks, my turn! Draw!" Toby added his sixth card to his hand.

"I set three cards and my turn will be end." Toby declared.

"No monster?" Jaden asked.

"Well I told you, my deck was focused in Continuous Spell he used Continuous Trap." Hannah said.

"My turn, Draw!" The Proctor said.

"I summon an Enraged Battle Axe in attack mode!"  
An Ox with a brown armor and axe appeared on the field.(4/1700/1000)

"Attack him directly!" The proctor ordered.

"Eits! Reverse Trap open, Continuous Trap, Happy Story: Joyful Past."

"This effect will restrict both of us to declare an attack with a monster with attack power more than 1500!"

"Fine my turn will end!" The proctor declared.

"Before your turn end ,my reverse card will activated! Happy Story:Happiness Moment and Happy Story:Cheerful Memory."

"My turn Draw! With Happiness moment effect allow us to select a high level monster from our deck to added to our hand instead of Normal Draw! I added Dragon King of Happy Ending."

"And since I had three Continuous Trap on my field I could special summon him! Come, Dragon King of Happy Ending!"

A happy looking gold dragon appeared on the field.(6/2100/2400)

"Happy Ending! Attack!"

"But, I thought Joyful Past effect restrict attack from a monster with more than 1500 attack power?"

"But my Happy Ending wasn't effected by any trap!"

Proctor:3600

Toby:4000

"Now Happy Ending effect will activated, since he caused a battle damage, I could draw a card or increase life point equal to the damage he caused.I pick, Draw a card!"

"And that's my turn and it's your turn."

"My turn, Draw!" The proctor said,"Stop there, my Blessful Memory effect will allow both of us to select a face-up trap card on the field and force activate its effect! And Happiness Moment will force activated, pick a monster!"Toby said.

"I added Manticore of Darkness!" The proctor said.

"I put a monster face-down and my turn shall end."

"My turn, I added Dragon Prince of Good Ending!"

"I special summon Dragon Prince of Good Ending!"

A dragon similar to Happy Ending appeared, but a bit smaller and not as gold as Happy Ending.(5/1800/2100)

"Good Ending effect! When he was special summoned while there is three trap face-up on the field, I could destroy a monster and draw a card!"

"What!?"

"Yes, attack him directly!" Toby declared.

Proctor:0

Toby:4000,Winner

"Allright!" Toby cried out in joy.

"Good job, you could enter the Academy." The proctor said.

"Thank you!" Toby nodded.

"Good job, Bro!" Hannah said.

"Good thing I don't need to use Earthbound Immortal."

"Toby,as long as we enrolled in DA never use Earthbound except for emergency."

"Haaahh, I know."

"What are you two talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing."Both Hannah and Toby reply in unison.

"Anyway, welcome to Academy!" Syrus said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The King of Happy Ending.

Hannah and Toby was on the boat heading to DA.

"Han, what's your plan for now?" Toby asked.

"Well, we just see and wait what will happened." Hannah replied.

"Han, I will go around the ship to see what happen around here." Toby said.

"Do as what you want." Hannah replied.

After a few times...

"Guah, that guy was very good!" A voice said.

"Hahahaha! Whatever, now you are my 99th victory! Gave me your duel disk!" Another voice said.

"What happen there?" Toby asked to one of another student.

"Someone use a huge dino as his monsters and beat many of us.

"Let me see." Toby said as he looked at a boy who holding many duel disk on his back and had an L shaped horizontally hair.

"Hey you there! You are my next opponent!" The boy pointed to Toby.

"Huh? Me?" Toby said.

"Course you. I am Tyranno Hassleberry challange you to duel and if you lose your Duel Disk will be mine!" Tyranno said.

"Ok,but if you lose, give back the Duel Disks that you get from another." Toby said.

"Fine!" Hassleberry siad.

"Duel!"

Hassleberry:4000

Toby:4000

"I go first! Draw!" Toby said."I put three card face-down, and my turn will end."

"My turn, Draw!" Tyranno said.

"Stomp him, I summon you soldier! Black Veloci!(4/1800/600)

"Attack him directly! "Tyranno said.

"My trap opened! Happy Story: Joyful Past! Now attacking with a monster that had an attack power more than 1500 now restricted!"

"Fine, my turn end." Tyranno said.

"My turn, Draw my other two card now activated, Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier!"

"Now, with three face-up trap on my field, Dragon King of Happy Ending can come to my field!"(6/2100/2400)

"Attack Veloci!" Toby ordered.

"Hey, it was restricted!" Tyranno protested.

"My Happy Ending won't effected by any trap!" Toby declared.

"What!? Tyranno exclaimed.

"And Veloci attack power will drop to 1400 if being attacked!"(4/1400/600)

Tyranno:3300

Toby:4000

"Now with his effect, I draw a card! Yes! Surprise Attack! Happy Ending attack again!"

"What!?" Tyranno exclaimed.

Tyranno:1200

Toby:4000

"Now since he direct damage, I could inflict or gain life point equal the half of the damage ,I select inflict!"

"No way!"

Tyranno:150

Toby:4000

"I end my turn with a facedown card."

"My turn, Draw!"

"I activate Monster Reborn,resurrect Veloci!"

The Velociraptor appeared again on the field.

"I sack him to play Big Evolution Pill!"

"I summon Ultimate Tyranno!"

A black giant Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared in a really loud roar.(8/3000/2200)

"Tyranno! Stomp them!"

The giant dinosaur marched to the two Dragon and attempted to stomp on them.

"I reveal a face-down card,Magic Cylinder."

The Tyrannosaurus Rex then swallowed by a giant cylinder and the cylinder reappeared on Tyranno overhead.

The tube opened and cause Ultimate Tyranno fall on Hassleberry.

Toby:4000

Tyranno:0

"No way!" Tyranno cried.

"You are my 100th opponent and I lose!?"

"I anteing the duel disk so I could duel with them in their full power, so I will give them back the disk, but be my friend in academy! Promise to me, Sarge!"

"No problem, you aren't a really bad guy either." Toby said ,smiling.

After a half hour...

"Now, the Disks already returned! Thanks for helping me Sarge!" Tyranno said.

"It's okay, oh I will introduce you to my sis! Come with me!" Toby said.

After some minutes...

"Ah, here she are! Hey sis!" Toby called.

"Hm, what's the matter Tob?" She asked.

"Hey, this is Tyranno Hassleberry, he was the same year as us and we are all 14 right?" Toby said.

"Fully right, Sarge!" Hassleberry said happily.

"I'm Hannah Aylers, nice to meet you!" She said, offering her hand.

'Holy crap she's so beautiful!' Tyranno thought.

"Ummmm,hello?"Hannah asked to Tyranno.

"Ah, yes my name's Tyranno Hassleberry! Nice to meet ya' Sarge!"

"Hmm,I see you came from a military family?" Hannah asked.

"Yes I am!" Tyranno replied proudly.

"Let's be a good friend!" Hannah said smiling.

Tyranno almost fainted when he saw that, only his pride that hold him from fainting.

"Ye,yes ! Let's be a good friend!" Tyranno replied.

Toby smirked seeing Tyranno most likely falling in love at his sister.


End file.
